Tolterro
Tolterro is a southwestern port city located in the [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Sword_Coast Sword Coast]. Best known as a merchant's hub, Tolterro is known for it's variety of luxury goods and it's thriving underground trafficking trades. It is a mercantile republic, with 5 of the wealthiest families electing civil servants to govern the city, commonly known as [[Tolterro Trader's Company|'Tolterro Trader's Company']]. Located north of Neverwinter, it is a rapidly developing city, built on lies, deceit, and despair. Tolterro Harbor The [[Tolterro #Tolterro Harbor|'Tolterro Harbor']] is the pride of city. A bustling location, it's goods are constantly exchanged amidst the clamor of sailors, vendors and lounges packed with wealthy merchants. The harbor is a popular location for mercenary groups to set up camp to rest before battle in [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Neverwinter Neverwinter] or a assisting merchant in moving goods across the coastal front. Once a year, Tolterro hosts it's [[Bounty of Summer|'Bounty of Summer']] festival at the harbor. The magnificent fireworks display by its army and during the fashion show attracts travelers from all across the Sword Coast. The storefront also transforms into a mélange of the finest cuisine from all across [https://forgottenrealms.fandom.com/wiki/Toril Toril]. On 1501 DR, [[Garmelio|'Garmelio']] would be born in his family home in the financial district, and would grow up to encounter the [[Band of Ten|'Band of Ten']] when he turned 14. Ruminizzo Square [[Tolterro#Ruminizzo Square|'Ruminizzo Square']] is a square located in the heart of Tolterro that leads to the harbor via the "Tradeway". It is named after the first Council Master of Coin, [[Quantanico Ruminizzo|'Quantanico Ruminizzo']], who has a marble statue erected of him reading a trade book set in the middle of the fountain. The statue faces the [[Bank de Tolterro|'Bank de Tolterro']], signifying the city's close relationship with money. Next to the bank is the Tolterro Trader's Company' Unity Palace'. Shops and restaurants outline the remainder of the square, and their delectable tastes and smells leave anyone wanting more. Tolterro Slum While the city appears to be a paragon of wealth, it also has a large number of poor living in its [[Tolterro#Tolterro Slum|'underground slums']]. With the “Great Commerce Movement” enacted by Ruminizzo, the poorest citizens of the city were relocated underground, and forbidden to own any property above ground unless meeting harsh economic conditions. The location of the slums make them a perfect location for illicit activities such as human trafficking, prostitution and fighting pits. Some historians argue that the creation of the underground slum was an economic move by the Tolterro Trader's Company, disassociating themselves from the city’s seedy underbelly while still supporting the activities and profiting of off them. The [[Tolterro Patrol|'Tolterro Patrol']] squad known as [[Tolterro Patrol#Cleanup|'Cleanup']] controls this area, enforcing their own form of "justice" as well as helping the Tolterro Trader's Company collect payments through extortion and threat of violence. On 1490 DR, [[Xanthias|'Xanthias']] would be born in the slums and eventually be drafted into Cleanup. Notable Houses There are 5 Houses that elect Tolterro Trader's Company officials to govern the city. * House [[Gumench|'Gumench']] * House [[Skywater|'Skywater']] * House [[Gildar|'Gildar']] * House [[Griffin|'Griffin']] * House [[Demonsbane|'Demonsbane']]